Small Vist?
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Ichigo is brought to Las Noches by Grimmjow's order. Then, they end up going to the world of the living, but Rukia sees something she shouldn't have. Now what? 2 shot. And i know the summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/n: For now I am going to be wrighting One Shots XD**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Ichigo ran down the street as fast as he could. He was being chased by two espada's. Sadly, he had left his substitute badge at home so he had to find a way to get back home, or get to where another Shinigami was. He had to or he would be screwed. There was no way he could actually face two espada's without being a Shinigami. That was easy to know. Right now, he just had to keep running. He was already tired though. Gym class just ended before the two espada found him. And in gym all they did was run. This made Ichigo's legs hurt like crazy. He didn't even think he could make it anywhere near his house without his legs giving out on him. Soon enough they would. Even if he got into his Shinigami form he would not be able to stay up and fight for long before his legs gave out. He was in a lose, lose situation. He could already feel his legs throbbing. He knew that he had a few minutes to get help or he would fall into the espada's grasp. He couldn't let that happen. If it did happen then his friends would be in more trouble than they needed.

Ichigo just had to keep running and not stopping even if his legs gave out on him. There was no other choice. He couldn't let his friends be hurt. He didn't want them hurt because of him. If they did then, he was a bad person, or so he thought. He was trying his best to keep them out of harms way, but his best wasn't enough it seemed. It was never enough...

He felt himself trip and hit the hard ground. He moved to get up but two feet appeared on his hands, and kept him from getting up. He looked up at the two Espada that were chasing him. He didn't even know how the two espada were alive. After all Aizen was defeated a while ago, and all the espadas were 'assumed' dead. Well 'assuming' they were dead, wasn't really true. Not even close to being true. Ichigo saw them both smirk and reach down. They grabbed his arms and pulled him up to stand. He glared at them as they put a blindfold over his eyes and pulled him somewhere. Ichigo growled slightly, and wanted to try and run again, but his legs were to worn out to do so. He felt like he could collapse any second now. He couldn't run, nor could he hide. There was just nothing he could do at the moment. No one would come for him for a while, that is until they found out what happened, and that most likely wouldn't be for a few days. What happens in those days though...that was another question waiting to be answered. He didn't even know if anyone would find him, or at least find out what happened, and come to get him back. The chance was highly unlikely.

Ichigo felt himself be pushed into someone. The person, was well built and muscular. Ichigo shivered slightly as the person picked him up bridal style and started walking. He still couldn't see, so he had no idea who the person was. He didn't know where he was ether. The thought of him not knowing where he was or who was carrying him, scared him, and people could barley ever scare him. This though...was a special. He had been 'kidnaped' by espadas. That was not good at all, considering he was not in his Shinigami form. If he was in his Shinigami form it would be a good situation (Depending on what espadas came after him, and how many at one time). He just had to find a way to get into his should body. If he did that then he just might be able to get away from this place he was in. Sadly he was un-sure on wether or not there WAS a way to get into his should body and get away. It wasn't like there was a possibility there was another person that was able to get him out of his body and into his soul body. He wished there was a person like that near by since he was also having trouble breathing in his body. That gave him a clue at least to where he was. After all if he was in the human world he could breath just fine in his regular body.

The person (or thing) had stopped walking by now. Ichigo heard a door creak open. Then, the person started walking again. Ichigo slightly shivered. The room was cold, and he was against someone's bare skin, which was also cold. He heard the door close, and someone set him down, on what felt like a bed. Ichigo gulped as the other person sat down on the bed. Ichigo felt hands touch his face. He moved one arm to try and push the person away. He failed though as the person used one hand to grab and pin both of his wrists above his head. Ichigo cursed under his breath and started to squirm. The person made a deep growling noise, that sounded like a cat growling...but why a cat? That is what Ichigo wondered. After all, there weren't to many people (Or hollows), that sounded like cats. That's when it came to Ichigo. He knew who was in the room with him. Ichigo gulped, and tried to free his wrists more so than before. He didn't want to be trapped in a room with the person, not even close, though he didn't even know if he could get away.

The person moved his hand, and slowly undid the blindfold that Ichigo had on. Ichigo blinked a few times, to get his sight right, before glaring at him...Grimmjow... Grimmjow smirked and moved his hand to Ichigo's chest. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, as if trying to find out why Grimmjow kidnaped him, by staring into Grimmjow's eyes.

"...Why?" Ichigo finally asked, when he couldn't find the answer.

"Because I haven't got to see you in a long time," Grimmjow answered. "You never come to visit anymore."

"It's not that easy Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered. "Let go of my wrists."

Grimmjow frowned. "Not until you tell me the real reason you stay away."

Ichigo sighed. "It just doesn't work right..." He muttered. "You're a hollow. I'm a soul reaper. We're opposites."

Grimmjow moved his arm, so that it was under Ichigo, and then pulled Ichigo up so that they were eye to eye. "That didn't seem to bother you before though," Grimmjow commented. Ichigo shivered lightly at the way Grimmjow said that.

"That was back then. The war is over now," Ichigo replied. "It would be hard to explain wanting to come here to my friends."

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's wrists and wrapped his other arm around him. Ichigo blushed slightly. "So?" Grimmjow asked. "I could care less about what your friends think, and right now I'm doubting that the reason you don't want to come here is because it's hard to explain. Tell me, you don't have another person your with right? Becuase, if you do...I will kill them. You are mine, and only mine."

Ichigo shivered lightly. "No I don't..." He whispered.

Grimmjow licked Ichigo's neck. "You sure? I don't think you should lie..."

"I'm not lying Grimmjow..." Ichigo moaned.

"Well...if you are I will find out," Grimmjow said seductively before pushing Ichigo down, onto the bed.

"Grimmjow...not now...please..." Ichigo growled.

"Why not?" Grimmjow asked, not really wanting to know why.

"I have to get back home...Plus it's hard to breath here," Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's face. This time he noticed that Ichigo was pnating lightly, trying to breath. Grimmjow smirked. "Then We'll take it there," He replied.

Ichigo's face flushed. "If you do that then-!" He was cut off when Grimmjow kissed him. Grimmjow picked Ichigo up in his arms, and kept kissing him as he walked to the door. After he moved back, Ichigo lay in his arms, trying to catch his breath. Grimmjow smirked and walked out of the room, and headed for the human world. He had a feeling Ichigo was going to be mad at him for doing this, but he didn't really care at the moment. All he wanted...was Ichigo.

Ichigo made no comment again. He stayed silent as they came to the world of the living. He had a feeling that getting away wasn't as easy as he hoped it was. Even if he was back in his world, Grimmjow still had a hold of him, in a tight grip. He also didn't want to not be able to breath, since it was hard for him to breath in his body in that other worlds. That was the main reason Ichigo didn't struggle to get away. He wasn't going to risk having to go back to the other world, and not being able to breath, then end up dying. He couldn't let that happen anyway. He had people that he needed to protect, and he also had a life. He couldn't just leave them all...his sisters needed him, and his friends needed him around to...He had to stay alive for them.

Grimmjow opened the window to Ichigo's room, which Ichigo had forgot to lock. He set Ichigo down on the bed, and climbed on top of the Shinigami. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, he didn't even blink. Grimmjow laughed slightly, and kissed Ichigo genitally at first before making it rougher. Ichigo closed his eyes then. He parted his lips slowly, giving Grimmjow access to his mouth. He felt Grimmjow's tongue enter his mouth and move around. Ichigo moaned slightly as Grimmjow slipped his hand under his shirt. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow, as the older man kissed him.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard a sharp gasp. He looked at the door to see Rukia standing there. Quickly Ichigo tried to push Grimmjow off of him, but it failed. Grimmjow growled at Rukia, and moved his hand, to grab his sword. Rukia took a few steps back before running down stairs. Ichigo growled. "Grimmjow!" He hissed. "You got us-!" Grimmjow put his hand over Ichigo's mouth.

"Don't say another word!" Grimmjow snapped. He looked at the door. "As soon as they come in..."

Ichigo managed to get Grimmjow's hand off his mouth. "Don't even think about it!"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "Why not?"

"Becuase I said so!" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow growled slightly and pinned Ichigo down.

"NO one tells me what to do!" Grimmjow growled. He angrly bit down on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo's breath stiffened. He reached for his badge that was on the night stand. Grimmjow saw this, so he grabbed Ichigo's wrist before he grabbed the badge. He bit down harder. Ichigo threw his head back, and pushed down into the pillow. "Grimmjow...stop..." He could hear footsteps. His friends were coming to help him, when they didn't really know what was going on. Ichigo didn't care at this point though. He just wanted Grimmjow to let go of his neck. It hurt him more, than anything that happened before. Ichigo pushed on Grimmjow's chest, and tried to push him off. He could feel the blood coming from his neck, and it didn't feel to good. He didn't like it at all. There was to much pain for Ichigo's liking. it was like all of his wounds had opened up. That wouldn't feel to good if you felt it, and that's what Ichigo was feeling. He couldn't push Grimmjow off ether, he was to strong for that. All Ichigo could do was lie there, pushing on Grimmjow's chest, trying to get him off. So, far though. It wasn't having an effect on Grimmjow. Every time Ichigo pushed, the harder Grimmjow bit down. That just made Ichigo push even harder on Grimmjow's chest. It was a never ending cycle, it would end though if Grimmjow bit down far enough. Ichigo didn't want that to happen so as soon as the door opened he put his arms down. He looked over at the door and saw a shadow. He knew it was Renji, since he could see the shadow. In a few seconds Renji would attack, and when that happened...Ichigo would be ok, but as for Grimmjow...it was likely he wouldn't live.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow seemed to be watching the shadow out of the corner of his eye. He smirked, and let go of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo put his hand over the bite marks, and stared at the shadow. Part of him wanted Renji to attack. The other half didn't...Ichigo wasn't sure what he wanted at the moment. All he knew was that it was ether Renji attacked or...something else happened. Ichigo bit his lip as the shadow moved closer.

Grimmjow smirked, and wasn't afraid of what was going to happen. He already had a plan of how to get away from the Shinigami, and still get what he wanted. He knew that his plan would work, but he didn't know of how to make his plan work right. That was one thing he didn't think out when he thought of the plan. So, he decided to just try what he could to make it work the right way. Step one and two were the hard ones, but once he got passed those steps, he could easily get away. The only thing he had to do was get out of the room, somehow with Ichigo, before the other red-haired Shinigami could attack him. That wasn't to hard? Was it? Well it was harder than it sounded at least.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow move. he blinked a few times, trying to hide the fact he was slightly enjoying the situation. He closed his eyes as a cold hand traveled up his shirt. Ichigo bit his lip, to keep from makeing any noise that would give his friend the wrong idea. He could tell that Grimmjow was doing this just to annoy him for some reason. What happened next caught him off gaurd. Grimmjow's lips were on his own. Ichigo gasped, which let Grimmjow get his tongue in his mouth. Ichigo squirmed, and once more tried to push Grimmjow off of him, but what made him think it would work the second time when the first time failed?

Ichigo put his arms down after once again, failing to push Grimmjow off of him. He relaxed into the kiss, and let Grimmjow pick him up. The shadow moved suddenly, and Ichigo closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. He heard cry, but he knew it wasn't Grimmjow's. Ichigo's eyes opened, and he saw Renji with a bleeding arm. Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow and glared at him. Grimmjow took no notice, and jumped out the window with Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo kept glaring at him, as Grimmjow ran across the roof tops. Grimmjow simply ignored Ichigo's glare, and kept running across the roof tops. He didn't really care that what he did made Ichigo mad. He did it because it was ether he was going to get hurt, or that Shinigami was going to get hurt. He decided on the other Shinigami to be hurt. That made much more sense to him.

Ichigo finally looked away as Grimmjow slowed down. Ichigo felt Grimmjow put him down, on something. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"It was ether me or the Shinigami," Grimmjow answered.

Ichigo looked away then. "You didn't have to hurt him..."

"..." Grimmjow growled, and grabbed Ichigo's collar. He looked around and spotted an abandoned building. He quickly got there and threw Ichigo against the ground. Ichigo started to get up, but Grimmjow pinned him down. Ichigo went back to glaring at Grimmjow. "You like that Shinigami brat?" Grimmjow asked.

"No I don't like him!" Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow growled again and started removing Ichigo's shirt. "I'm not going to believe you until I can believe you."

Ichigo didn't know what Grimmjow meant by that but he knew it wasn't going to be to fun...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ichigo panted as Grimmjow licked his neck, while thrusting into Ichigo. Ichigo was worn out and his whole body hurt. He wanted to pain to stop, but not the pleasure he felt from it. His eyes closed and the whole world seemed to stop. When he reopened them Grimmjow was whispering in his ear. Ichigo barley heard the words.

"Your mine. No one else's...and make sure you visit once in a while or I will come here."


End file.
